Marriage Booth
by Silver Aikie Hizakagi
Summary: Celebrating school foundations are always a blast for everyone, especially when there are twists. HOW? Some wacky nuptials, a bit of hide-and-seek, a treasure hunt and a school full of surprises will do the trick.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him. I don't own anything here, just the plot and twisted grammar.

**Summary:** Celebrating school foundations are always a blast for everyone, especially when there are twists. HOW? Some wacky nuptials, a bit of hide-and-seek, a treasure hunt and a school full of surprises will do the trick.

**Aikie: **OHH! This is your first story right Silver?

**Silver:** Yeah, would like to thank Hizakagi for the poems and Aikie for some comical scenes.

**Hizakagi:** Don't mention it.

**Created By:** Silver Nickel

**Marriage Booth**

"Everyone's busy for SeiGaku's Golden Foundation on March 14. And almost all the possible booths were already chosen by the other classes." The Third Year Class A President, Katsuo Mizuno announced.

"That's perfect! We can think of a new and fresh idea for our own booth!" Tomoka Osakada cheered which made the whole class buzz in agreement.

Yes, it has been 2 years since their stay as middle schoolers. Everyone has grown, their Senpai-tachi at the tennis club still visit whenever those guys have time. Some of them already have primary jobs as photographers, sushi chef, part-time teacher, and such. The tennis club – boys and girls, merged under Ryuzaki Sumire's care, both teams kept their spot as the Number 1 Middle School Tennis Team Champion for 3 consecutive years. That's sugoi ne?

Bringing back to the topic at hand . . . a girl was busy doing some paperwork for the upcoming 50th celebration of their school, she was sitting on her school desk – the middle desk of the very first row. With her chin that rested on her left hand while the other tapped the held pencil on her desk, auburn tresses that cascaded freely until her knee, a small pout formed by her delicate lips, and brows that twitched in pure innocent confusion; Ryuzaki Sakuno never looked so adorable that moment.

"_If I go tomorrow, I might be able to shop some of the things for our booth. . ."_ Sakuno thought, as she arranged her sitting posture properly.

"Ryuzaki. . ."

"_But how much would that cost? Our budget's quite all right, but I still need to minimize the expenses, hmm. . ." _she added as her left brow crease even more and her pencil tapped faster and louder.

"Ryuzaki. . ."

"_Wait speaking of booth –"_

"RYUZAKI!" the class shouted

Sakuno stood up quickly, and I take back what I said – she's even more adorable when she gets surprised, "N-nani?!" she asked, her pencil completely dropped on the floor, her chair staggered, her face. . . flushed. She heard some of her classmates sigh while the others murmured 'poor hime.'

**SLAM**

Everyone looked at the front desk and saw a frustrated Tomoka – her left hand on her waist while the other was still on the table. "_Nani_ what Sakuno? We're busy coming up of an idea for our booth!" she lectured,

"Mou, Tomo-chan, I'm busy myself estimating the expenses." She pouted,

"Ryuzaki-hime, how will you calculate the expenses when you don't even know what to estimate?" Horio asked.

"That's right Sakuno-san, we haven't come up of any idea yet. So you won't know what to buy actually." Kachiro chuckled.

Sakuno giggled with a faint blush on her cheek, "Sou ka, gommen, gommen." She smiled

"Well, do you have any suggestions Ryuzaki-san?" Katsuo inquired

Sakuno thought for a second. . . "Well. . . "

"A MARRIAGE BOOTH?!" a guy widened his eyes as he finished the last of his orange-flavored parfait.

Sakuno chuckled at her companion who was settled across her. "Hai, hai, Kyo-kun." She smiled

Sengoku blinked once, twice, his emerald eyes showed curiosity. He then sprawled on the restaurant's sofa's lounge, one of his hands brushed through his tangerine hair. "What gave you guys that idea?" he asked the maiden across him; twirling her spoon, Sakuno was looking at her tropical parfait.

"Huh?" she asked and looked up, "Oh, well it happened like this. . ."

_**Flashback . . .**_

"Well, do you have any suggestions Ryuzaki-san?" Katsuo inquired

Sakuno thought for a second. . . "Well. . . "

"_Come on Fuji! Just this once!" _they heard from outside, it seemed like there was a chase happening out of their room.

"_Eiji, stop it! It's not funny!"_ replied another voice.

Sakuno quickly slid the door open, "Senpai-tachi?" she asked. It made the restrained Fuji and the others who were holding him (Inui) and trying to dress the lady-like guy with a white gown (who happened to be Eiji) look at her. Exchange of blinks were seen for a while, and then Sakuno suddenly clapped her hands, "I got it!" she exclaimed and went in front of their whole class; she left three high schoolers with curious faces.

"You have an idea?" Tomoka asked who happened to be near her.

Sakuno nodded, "Minna, why don't we have a marriage booth?" she smiled, murmurs of mixed disagreement and nods were seen.

A student raised up, "If we do that, then there will be kissing right? Isn't PDA against our school law?"

"Hai, hai, you have a point Masato-kun. Demo, we can fix that ne?" Sakuno answered

"How then my Hime?" Horio asked and went near the addressed girl.

"E-eto, Horio-kun, you're too close" Sakuno chuckled,

Horio raised an eyebrow, (or more likely both brows) "But why –" he wasn't able to finish, Tomoka already sent him unconscious with her bag.

Sakuno sweat-dropped "Eto, where were we?"

"Kissing on the lips if we ought to have a marriage booth." Katsuo answered

Sakuno thought for a moment, "Ah! Hai, hai, hmm, what about just kiss the girl on the hand? It's not much of a fuss right?" she asked, and compared a while ago, there were more who agreed.

"Will we use our traditional style of marriage?" a girl asked

Sakuno thought once more, "Hmmm. . ."

"Well why not use the western style? So not only will you have fun, you'll also get to know other traditions." Fuji suggested who was completely out of the two's reach.

"Fuji-senpai that's wonderful!" she (Sakuno) agreed

"But Sakuno-chan, who will you guys tie knots?" Eiji asked who came from nowhere.

"Well, it wouldn't be that much of fun if the bride and the groom know they're gonna be married. . ." Sakuno pouted

Inui stepped inside and started writing on the board "How about this: An individual will have the power to opt who will be unified."

The whole class including Eiji, wore creased brows and sweat-dropped looks. Fuji chuckled, which made all and sundry shift their attention to him, "What my friend means, what if a person will choose who gets to be married." And with that, the whole class had the "AHHH I get it now" face

"If that's the case, how will we get the brides and grooms?" Katsuo asked

"Try using these" Fuji raised his left hand which was handcuffed.

"Hai, hai! You'll chase 'em! That would be exciting! I WANNA JOIN!" Eiji joyfully supported

"Well minna, what do you think?" Sakuno asked and faced the whole class. She raised her right hand, "All in favor of the idea please raise your right hand" she smiled

_**End of Flashback. . .**_

"So everyone raised their hands?" Sengoku asked,

Sakuno chuckled "Yup"

The guy raised an eyebrow, "What are you giggling about?"

Sakuno leaned towards him and wiped Sengoku's left cheek with her hanky, "Kyo-kun, has food on his face," she gave the pink cloth to him afterwards.

Sengoku blushed and accepted the handkerchief; "You could've just told me you know" he murmured and looked at the window. He took a glance of the girl across him from the corner of his eye, she was smiling at him.

d(_ _)b

"Thanks for the time, Kyo-kun." Sakuno bowed and noticed a black sports car parked across them.

The lucky guy smiled, "Betsuni, Sa-chan. Although we could've gone home earlier if it wasn't for the traffic. Stupid instruments"

She crossed her arms, her chin rested on her left index finger, "Oh that, I heard a while ago from Horio-kun that there's a special band that'll perform here. Just don't know where 'here' actually is."

"Is that so. . ." Sengoku glanced at his watch for a while, "Eh?! It's already time! I gotta go now, ja!" and with a wave, he ran away.

"Arigatou, Kyo-kun" she bowed and went inside their house.

"Tadaima!" she shouted as she took off her shoes.

Sumire glanced from the living room, "Oh, Okaerinasai Sakuno." She greeted and headed back to the lounge.

That was weird; usually her grandmother wouldn't hurriedly greet her. She swiftly followed to the den and suddenly stopped – everything stopped. It wasn't something to be happy about. . . was it? She heard a husky male voice say her name – her LAST name.

"Oi, Ryuzaki"

Her delusions stopped when the voice repeated her name, "Ah, Konbanwa, Ryo- Echizen-kun." She bowed.

"Ryoma, can we go home now?" a female voice purred in the English language and hugged the said name closer.

Ryoma replied on the same dialect, "Later Nix, I've been wanting to talk to her for a while and –"

"Don't bother, Echizen. There's nothing to talk about right? I mean, it's getting late, and I have dozens of things to do. Mostly, your companion over there seems to be tired." She butted, also thru the foreign language.

Ryoma stood up, curiosity filled him, "But –"

"You heard her! Let's go! Your family's waiting for us!"

With that said, the auburn-haired girl excused herself and went upstairs in her room. Sumire apologized for their wait and greeted them goodnight as well as take care. When the vehicle took off, the old lady sighed and looked up at her grandchild's window.

Sakuno threw herself on the bed, she clenched her pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked at the hanging red racket adjacent to her bed's headboard. She did what she thought would capture his attention, she tried her best to stop her stutters, her blushes, her being worse in the international language, her clumsiness, her tennis! Dang it she's even a varsity on their team!

She looked up at her room's ceiling, her extended hand blocked the area's chandelier, "I did everything. . ." she murmured and clenched her raised hand, "I guess not everything." There was her one thing, even though she tried to, she could never cut her hair. "Maybe that's her advantage. . ."

She's always known for being weak. Weaker than a baby, weaker than any other living organism in this planet! Wow, even a weakling like her has "fans". What's wrong with her anyway? Oh yeah, she likes the strongest human being ever to live!

What happened to opposites attract? How will you ever change if you get into a relationship where both of you are the same? Even though you'll learn to evolve when the two of you are similar to each other, the horizons of having an opposite are wider than the first. And, as Inui states it, there's a 95% probability of drastic change.

"Stupid love. . ." she murmured.

d(_ _)b

"Place the curtains there! That little vase goes here Masato-kun!" Sakuno pointed left and right, up and down, around and around.

"Where will this go Ryuzaki-hime?" Horio asked presenting a box of personalized rings.

Because of unibrow's closeness once again, Sakuno stepped backwards a bit. "A-am, place them behind the curtains, there should be a table there for the certificates, handcuffs, ropes and veils."

Horio nodded and went behind the blinds. Everyone was getting busier and busier as moments pass. Sakuno sat at the reclining chair when their president approached her.

"Seems like we aren't the only ones with a new theme for our booth" Katsuo informed as he looked through the list of stalls for their foundation.

"What do you mean?" Sakuno asked and straightened her seat.

"Well, the freshmen decided to have a Fruit Frenzy Kingdom, a Weavers' Temple, and a Spa. The sophomores went with a Comedy Bar, a Water Village, and a Pet Rental."

Sakuno's eyes went wide, "And the other juniors? III-B and III-C?"

"Both are assigned on the main circle for the hosting of the event."

Sakuno sighed, "So it seems . . . constant is false, change is true."

"Does that mean you'll be my boo?" Horio asked from nowhere, who was holding a bouquet of jasmines in his hand. He raised it in front of the sitting girl.

Sakuno accepted the bouquet, "I'm sorry, but I'm not for you. . ." she giggled, "But thank you for the flowers, they're really pretty." She smiled as she smelled the fragrance of the white bundle of floras.

"I want to accept the thank you, but I didn't give those." Horio confessed,

Sakuno stopped from her previous actions and looked at the latter with a confused face, "You didn't? Then who did?"

"It came from the school guard, which came from the mailman. I think there's a card there, go look at it, oh and this was given too." Horio grumbled and gave a small pocket-sized book.

Sakuno accepted the little book, "An English-kanji dictionary?" who would give her such a weird . . . present? Suddenly, a small silver envelope fell from the bouquet she was holding. She placed down the flowers and the book, and then acquired the fallen note. She slowly opened it,

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING SLACKING OFF?! WE HAVE A DEADLINE PEOPLE! AND IT'S TOMORROW! PLEASE COOPERATE!" Tomoka shouted with a cone-rolled paper.

Sakuno stood up from her seat and quickly placed the note inside her pockets, "Mou! Tomo-chan! Have a heart!" she pouted

"I HAVE ONE! BUT IF YOU KEEP ON IDLING THERE I MIGHT LOOSE IT!" Tomoka shouted and went back to the others who stopped working because of the big commotion that just happened between her and her best friend, plus Horio and Katsuo.

d(_ _)b

"All right, I'll call you after a week maybe. Thanks, bye. . ." he turned off his phone

"Who was that?" a female voice asked

"Manager. . ." Ryoma stood up and stretched his hands freely. "Said to leave ASAP."

"Well that's great! When will we leave Ryoma?"

"Nix, aren't you tired of tailing me?" he asked irritated.

"Why would I be? It's fun to follow Ryoma around." Nix cheered as her short, blonde and wavy hair puffed out with her every giggle.

Ryoma sighed, and walked inside their house.

"Where are you going? I wanna come!"

"Gonna go for a walk." He mumbled and went outside.

"Ryoma –" Nix stopped when she saw Nanako – Ryoma's cousin, placed her hand on her shoulder. She gave the older girl a glare.

"Please give him space" Nanako kindly requested

"I'm not letting my fiancé go out in this wild country. What if some Amazon takes him from me?"

"But you aren't engaged. . ."

"We aren't YET"

Nanako sighed, "But –"

"I won't let Ryoma go"

"Even if he's married?"

That left the blonde silent. . .

d(_ _)b

Ryoma was rollerblading when he saw a familiar view. He smirked for a while and followed that wonderful panorama.

Sakuno was walking towards the closest shopping district, "Tomo-chan can be so insensitive sometimes!" she pouted. She continued to walk and didn't care where her feet were taking her.

Ryoma placed his skates in his buddy bag. He followed the view and blushed when he saw the girl rushed inside a store.

Fuming, Sakuno mentally counted from one to ten. When she opened her eyes, she saw men looking at her, some women were also there with their husbands I guess. What would a teenager – a GIRL teenager, do in a place like that? Before she could utter a word, somebody already pulled her out of the store. She looked up to see who it was,

"Sa-chan, next time watch where you're going okay? For a minute there I thought you were buying something for your boyfriend" Sengoku snickered as he continued to pull the girl away from the place.

Sakuno nodded and bowed, "Arigatou gozaimashita, Kyo-kun. D-demo, you know I wouldn't go on men's undergarments' store, even if I had a boyfriend."

"I know, I know. Betsuni, na, I have to go now. Ja ne."

"Hai hai, Dewa Odaijini! (Take Care)" she waved at the slowly fading senpai of hers. She turned around and was about to head to her destination when she bumped into someone. She could've fallen down hard if the person she hit into didn't catch her and caged her in his arms in time.

(Hizakagi: She had to be caged in his arms =.=")

"Clumsy as usual" the person sighed in annoyance

Sakuno was flabbergasted for a while, when senses came, she stopped. "Please, just let me go." She struggled to get herself off of him, she managed to do it partially, but the grasp of the person on her left arm just got tighter. "Echizen-kun! I have things to buy for our booth!"

Ryoma looked at her lazily, 'What booth?' he thought. Before he could utter anymore words, the girl he was holding completely broke through his grasp and walked away. He took a glance of the disappearing figure. "Tch, Mada mada dane. . ." he took a deep breath, "Sa- Ryuzaki." With that said, he left the vicinity. What a walk to remember, caging Miss Klutzy Rickety-zaki in his arms.

Walking her way home, Sakuno stumbled yet again, this time with a girl.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl said, dusting the contacted part.

Sakuno recognized the girl, well other than the language, the hair and the foreign look made it clearly, 'Nux, Nex –' she thought, "I'm very sorry, Nix-san." She bowed

Nix looked up, "Oh, so it's you."

Sakuno smiled back as an answer, although she didn't expect the girl to know her, 'cause she thought that the girl didn't pay attention to her yesterday. "Where are you heading?" she asked in English.

"I'm finding my fiancé, you happen to see him?" she asked looking behind Sakuno's back as if the Japanese girl was hiding something.

Sakuno was sweat-dropped by the girl's action yet taken aback when she said 'fiancé', "Y-you mean, Echizen-kun . . . right?" she asked . . . and if sudden thoughts were lightning! Sakuno who knows her middle name Ryuzaki would've been struck right at that very moment. 'Way to put up the obvious Sakuno' her mind mumbled.

Nix shrugged, "Who else? It's not like there's a prince other than him in a jungle like this, he could be lost here." The last sentence was in a murmured tone.

Sakuno heard it loud and clear, "Sorry, but the guy's an ape-man that lives in _**this**_ jungle. You might be the one lost, _**princess**_." She answered back irritated at the foreign girl's words towards her motherland.

"Excuse me?" Nix asked, both hands on her waist, eyes wore glares, and brows twitched.

"Excuse _**me**_." Sakuno answered and walked pass the surprised girl.

Ryoma was rollerblading his way home when he heard someone called him; he stopped and looked back, "Sengoku-san, nani?"

Sengoku smirked, "It's my turn. . ."

d(_ _)b

"OKAY! WE'RE GONNA BE BUSY!" Tomoka pulled put a small piece of creased paper. "By the way Sakuno, you're the only one dressed in white, what gives? I said blue!"

Sakuno took the paper and started unfolding it, it revealed the longest paper they've ever seen. "Gommen, gommen, Here's the list of the brides and grooms." She smiled. Sakuno wore a simple open-shoulder dress extending 'til her mid-thigh matched with a pair of pink ballerina toe-shoes. She wore the pink buddy bag her Kyo-kun gave her, saying that she needed it today.

8 former regulars, former Ichinen Trio and some of their male classmates sweat-dropped and gulped. Who knew that they'll have so many costumers? With so little time?

(Aikie: I DO! I DO! – JOKE! XD)

"Okay! Who's first on the list?" Kawamura asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Matte, Taka-senpai. Minna, are the handcuffs ready?" Sakuno asked. Momoshiro, Eiji, Kaidoh, and Inui held up the said object. Upon seeing them, Tomoka nodded and looked back at Sakuno.

Sakuno got what her best friend was inquiring, "Veils?"

Fuji pulled a dressing rack full of colorful nuptial cloaks.

"Rings and Ropes?"

Tezuka pulled out a 10-meter long one. While Horio pulled out the box of personalized rings.

Tomoka was super excited, "EVERYTHING'S – "

"Uh. . . Priest?" Sakuno butted,

Someone raised his hand from behind the group, "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Eiji laughed while pointing at a priest-clothed-sweat-dropped Oishi.

Sakuno giggled and shifted her eyes on the long paper she was holding, "All right minna, first wedding is between . . . Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan from First Year Class A."

"OKAY TEAM! COMMENCE ALLENALEE WEDDING!" Tomoka shouted. Horio readied the rings, Fuji wrote the names on the marriage contract while Tezuka was patting the crying Oishi's back.

"Ryoma! What are we doing in a place like this?" Nix pouted while hugging Ryoma's left hand.

Ryoma ignored the wining girl, he was still thinking of what Sengoku said.

_**Flashback . . .**_

Ryoma was rollerblading his way home when he heard someone calling him, he stopped and looked back, "Sengoku-san, nani?"

Sengoku smirked, "It's my turn. . ."

"_Your turn on?" Ryoma asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Wear this tomorrow, okay?" Sengoku gave the curious pillar of SeiGaku a black paper bag and jogged away._

_**End of Flashback . . .**_

Even though he didn't know what the guy had in mind, he still followed what he said. He wore the white polo shirt Sengoku gave him. "Tch" he sighed.

"Eiji-senpai! Turn left! I'll go right! Allen's heading to the tennis court!" Momoshiro shouted while running

Eiji nodded and proceeded to the left, "See ya there nya!"

"Senpai, where to go?" Kaidoh asked Inui

The data man adjusted his glasses, "We'll lead Lenalee-san to the tennis court. I heard from Momoshiro that that's where the groom's heading. We'll corner them there."

Allen was running as fast as he can until he reached the school's tennis courts. He stopped, "What are the senpai-tachi doing? What did I do wrong?" he asked in chibi-and-panic mode.

"Allen-kun?"

The said name turned around and saw a tired Lenalee. He turned around, completely facing her. "L-listen I –"

**HANDCUFFED**

Allen jumped back, but he was already caught "N-nani?!"

**HANDCUFFED**

"Wh-what's happening here?!" Lenalee asked, since she was handcuffed with Allen.

"Probability of errors, 0 percent" Inui murmured

Momoshiro panted, "Man, you guys are rough. Really rough"

"Hate to agree but, yeah." Kaidoh hissed.

"Nya! All right! All right! Let's take them to the booth!"

"WHAT BOOTH?!" chorused the two freshmen

Dozens of students surrounded the whole booth, flashes of cameras were seen as they took pictures of the sitting-blushing Lenalee and Allen, hands were still handcuffed, and the girl was wearing a white veil. Buzzes of excitement and alike filled the whole area.

Oishi cleared his throat, "We will now start the wedding of Allen Walker and Lenalee –"

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHITCHATS!" the crowd demanded still excited though.

Kachiro gave Allen and Lenalee each a ring.

Oishi continued, "O-okay, Allen, repeat after me. I Allen Walker"

Allen gulped, "I-I Allen Walker"

"Give this ring to Lenalee Lee"

He blushed and looked at the girl beside him, "give this ring to L-Lenalee Lee"

"KISS THE BRIDE!" Lenalee's older brother Komui and Allen's Homeroom teacher Cross-sensei chorused.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS NII-SAN!" Lenalee fumed in anger but was still blushing.

_**Meanwhile. . .**_

Sakuno was sitting at the reclining chair not far from their booth. She can hear the screams of enthusiasm that filled the area.

"Ryuzaki-san. . ."

Sakuno looked up, "Oh, Katsuo-san, nani yo?"

"It seems that the color coding was almost perfect ne? Green for the freshmen, yellow for sophomores and blue for juniors"

"Red for the alumni" Sakuno chuckled

"Ah, I have something to tell you."

"Hai?"

"Well it seems that III-B and III-C joined forces to have a booth. They call it –"

The speakers of the whole school started to produce sounds, "ATTENTION! THIS IS III-B AND III-C. We will now start our own booth. For the first people to be customers. . . CATCH ALL THOSE WEARING WHITE CLOTHING!"

As soon as everyone heard the announcement, only two people were running.

"JAIL BOOTH?! Kya!" Sakuno shouted as she ran away from the other juniors who were trying to catch her.

"What's the deal?!" Ryoma cursed mentally as he turned to the hallway, "Catch those wearing white. . . THAT'S PURE RIDICULOUSNESS!"

Sakuno continued to run "I don't wanna get caught! I have things to do at our own booth!"

Ryoma was completely irritated but he continued to scurry, "Darn it what the –"

**!BAM!**

The speaker turned on again a male voice was announcing, "First prisoners for III-B and III-C's jail booth, Ryuzaki Sakuno from III-A, and . . ." the announcer was nowhere to be heard, "KYAA! RYOMA-SAMA! RYOMA-SAMA IS HERE! KYAA!" shouts of girls were heard on the mike. The speakers were turned off afterwards.

"Tch, watch where you're going next time. Klutz. . ." he murmured

"Gommen, I didn't mean to get you caught." Sakuno apologized shyly. Of all people, she STILL had to be shy towards this person. And how many times was she said to watch where she's going? She sat and leaned on the iron bars of the jail III-B and C provided. She felt something on her bag pulling it out she saw the silver note; it came to her mind that she forgot to read what was inside yesterday since she had a shout-fight with Tomoka, opening the note, it contained the following:

_You're the reason why I . . ._

_**S**__trived pass the waves of life, solved the_

_**M**__aze of pain and confusion, conquered the_

_**I**__rony of the crowd, you freed me from my_

_**L**__ethal dungeon of solitude . . . you made me feel life's_

_**E**__cstatic pinnacle of perfection_

- KS

"KS?" she murmured and looked in front of her at a distance. She looked back at the note, "Ah, this must be from Kyo-kun. . ." she blushed at the idea of how that senpai of hers made it, and that thought made her giggle.

Ryoma on the other hand was leaning against the opposite iron bars. "He made me wear this to be jailed huh" he mumbled, his gaze shifted to the girl opposed to him. 'Now what is that girl giggling abou –' his thoughts were stopped when he saw the girl holding a silver note.

The sound of the iron bar's gateway caught both their attention. "All right, Ryuzaki-hime, Echizen-san, you can go now. Someone bailed you out."

"Who?" the 'prisoners' chorused

"It's a secret" III-B's president winked.

d(_ _)b

"Anyone saw Sakuno?" Tomoka asked looking around

"III-B and III-C caught them" Oishi informed

Tomoka raised an eyebrow "Ara? Why?"

Katsuo sighed, "Long story Osakada-san. Now, we should proceed with our list. If Ryuzaki-san's here she'd say the same."

Tomoka nodded in agreement and went to get the list on the nearby table, "Ahh, it seems our next targets' are already present." She chuckled

Katsuo was about to ask who they were, but he figured it out when he saw their senpai-tachi with two individuals. "So it's Shun-san and the transfer student, Alice Gehabich-san eh?"

"E-eiji-senpai, p-please let me go." Alice struggled as she tried to free herself from Kikumaru's handcuffs.

Shun growled from being fixed-up "What's the meaning of this Inui-senpai?"

"Nice work guys!" Tomoka approached them and gave their senpai-tachi a thumbs-up.

"I'll be the priest now!" Eiji presented

"What do you mean Eiji!?" Oishi asked, sweat-dropped.

Eiji chuckled, "Heheh, it looks like a lot of fun Oishi!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay Eiji-senpai! Do your best shot!" Tomoka pointed

"Hai hai nya!" Eiji cleared his throat, "All right! Is there anyone who objects in this nuptial? Speak now or forever hold your peace." People stopped from their buzzes, "No one?" Eiji asked, silence still conquered the area, "All righty th –"

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone turned to where the sound came from. Shun stood up from his seat, "Fabia" he murmured

The said name walked towards the booth, "I object" she repeated.

"Ah. . ." Eiji scratched his head and turned to Tomoka. The girl only shrugged, a sign that she doesn't know what to do.

"What?!" Fabia glared at the priest, "You won't stop this stupid wedding?" she asked, irritated.

Eiji hid behind Oishi's back and started mumbling "Ah-ah –"

"Please be patient"

"Chibiko!" Eiji glomped Sakuno

Sakuno chuckled, "Gommen, gommen" she turned to Fabia. "All right Fabia-san, if you want to object with this. . ." she turned to Inui who was adjusting his glasses and back to the blue-haired objector. "We'll have a bidding."

"BIDDING?!" Everyone asked, but Sakuno just chuckled.

Fabia shrugged "Fine" she grumbled which made everyone surprised.

Inui stepped in front of Sakuno, "All right, how many?"

"10k Yen" Fabia said,

Sakuno, "10k Yen to stop the nuptial? Anyone want to continue the wedding?"

Silence conquered the area which made Fabia smirk and think of victory.

"E-eleven thousand yen to continue the wedding" a small voice murmured

"Alice?" Shun turned to the blushing girl, but the orange-haired German didn't look back.

"11k Yen!" Eiji cheered.

"12!" Fabia shouted

Alice stood up, "T-thirteen!"

"14!"

"15!"

"25!"

"30!"

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to Shun.

"That's right" Sakuno giggled.

"Since you're the one being fought here, you get to decide. So, Shun-kun . . . stop? Or continue?"

Shun sensed that Fabia and Alice both were looking at him at that moment. "S . . ." Alice sighed whilst Fabia smiled. "Sorry. . . But I want this nuptial to continue"

"WHAT?!" Fabia asked with disbelief.

"I'm sorry Fabia, I'm really sorry. . ." Shun turned away and held Alice's hands. "Even though a lot of people will get mad, I really like Alice-san. . ." he admitted and a hint of red was seen on his face.

Squeals of people around them were heard. Sakuno can't help but feel happy about what's happening. "I wish to bring happiness to minna." she murmured to herself.

"Sakuno, this afternoon is the senpai-tachi's break from their services for us."

"Sou, arigatou Tomo-chan. They'll be able to roam around the other booths."

Tomoka snickered, "After chasing a lot of brides and grooms around the campus and into those booths? I doubt if they haven't."

d(_ _)b

Sakuno was busy cleaning up her bento when Sengoku approached her. She stood up with a pout, "I don't know Kyo-kun, but did you make me wear white for the purpose of being jailed?" she asked with a mope on her face.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sengoku chuckled

"Mou!"

"Na, let's go." Sengoku invited and held the girl's hand

Sakuno stopped him, "Where Kyo-kun?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He snickered

"All right. . ."

"Just remember, every letter you'll get will have a meaning. Do you have the English-kanji dictionary with you? And the bag I asked you?"

Sakuno nodded, "D-demo, so it was you who sent those flowers, and the poem too." She figured out proudly

Sengoku smiled, "I wish I was. . ."

After a long walk, they reached the gates of SeiGaku Middle School. Sakuno looked at Sengoku, "What does this mean?"

"The italicized words on the letters will lead you to your destination." Sengoku instructed

Sakuno raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what italicized words?"

But instead of answering her, Sengoku gave her a red note. "Well, gambatte ne, Sa-chan."

Sakuno accepted the note, "Wait! Kyo–" she looked up and saw that the guy already left, ". . . kun." She shifted her attention back to the red note. Carefully opening the small letter, she read:

You always give me a _mountain_ of _support._ Thank you my _peach_, the princess of this _kingdom_.

Sakuno raised her eyebrow yet again, "What does. . ." she remembered the pocket-sized dictionary. "All right. . ." she flipped through the pages and saw the following meaning of the italicized words:

Mountain – Take

Support – Shi

Peach – Momo

Kingdom – Shiro

"Momo-senpai?" she figured, and looked back at the note. "I have to find Momo-senpai. . . But where. . ."

"_The italicized words on the letters will lead you to your destination."_

"Oh that's right! So I have. . . Mountain, Support, Peach, and Kingdom. Peach Kingdom?" she looked around the school gate for a while, as if the object can give her an answer, and then it hit her. "I hope I'm right. . ."

She ran to her guessed place, "Peach Kingdom maybe referring to I-A's Fruit Frenzy Kingdom." She stopped to see the guy she was finding.

Momoshiro was busy munching the fruits his kouhais were giving him. "Oh! About time you appear!"

Sakuno giggled, "Konnichiwa, Momo-senpai."

Momoshiro gulped the last of his food, leaving a Kingdom of Fruit Left-Over's, "So here's your next clue." He said and handed her a blue note.

Sakuno accepted it and read the following:

That _face_ of innocence, _weaves_ my true inner strength, you're my _stairs_ towards the pinnacle _temple_.

"The Weavers' Temple of I-C. . . so who am I meeting there. . ." she thought and flipped the dictionary again:

Face – Kao

Weave – Oru

Stair – Kai

Temple – Dou

Reaching the nearby temple of I-C, Sakuno sighed, "If it wasn't Momo-senpai who gave it. . . then does that mean it's Kaidou-senpai?" she thought and went inside the temple. She saw her senpai waiting there patiently.

"Ffushh, Hurry up and get over here."

Sakuno straightened, "H-hai. . ." Kaidou handed her a beige-colored note. It read:

I'll win anything if you'll be the _reward_. I was like a baby bird on his mother's _nest_ for you were always there. Your _hair_ and _skin_ - _luxuriant_ that can never be compared.

"Spa?" she thought, "And it'll be. . ."

Reward – Shuu

Nest – Su

Hair – Ke

Skin – Fu

Luxuriant – Ji

"Am I near my goal Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked while taking the white note from their former tennis tensai's hands.

Fuji shook his head, "You're not even half done" he chuckled,

The white note had:

Those times when you unknowingly _switch _to the wrong _street_, remember every _hey_ you hear afterwards? I never felt any irritation back then, just _happiness_.

"Hey and Happiness . . .II-A's Comedy Bar!" She cheered, "This is getting tiring. . ." she murmured

"Don't worry, Sa-chan. Once you finish this, you'll be able to sit comfortably." Fuji chuckled

English-Kanji Translation:

Switch – Suichii

Street – Ro

Hey – Oi

Happiness – Shi

"Sa-chan! Over here!" Oishi waved near the door of the Comedy Bar.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside the booth senpai?"

Oishi was sweat-dropped, "Aheheh, I can't take it anymore inside, they're so funny my stomach hurts." He explained and handed the auburn-haired girl a sky blue note.

Sakuno chuckled and read what was inside the note:

No _expensive_ gift can be bought from any mall at any _city_ to show how much I thank you for everything, for your _river_ of encouragements that flows endlessly to my _village_ of obstacles.

"II-B's Water Village" she murmured

Expensive – Taka

City – Shi

River – Kawa

Village – Mura

"Please leave your bag here." The student guard of the Water Village instructed,

"Ah, hai. . ." she nodded and gave him her bag. Going inside, she saw her Burning senpai in the water with a tennis racket.

"ALL RIGHT! BURNING!" he shouted

Sakuno giggled, without her knowing, Kawamura was approaching her

**SPLASH**

Kawamura was scratching his head, "Gommen, gommen, Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno was drying her hair with the towel the II-B students gave her, "It's all right Senpai" she smiled

"Oh that's right. . ." he handed her a big white bag. "Here you go" he smiled.

Sakuno blushed, "D-does that mean you're –"

Kawamura quickly shook his head "Iie, Iie, it just came with the letter I'm about to give you. I guess the sender of these letters knew you needed to get changed." He said.

Sakuno accepted the bag, "Oh, I see. Well I'll go change first senpai."

Kawamura nodded and waited for her. After about half an hour, Sakuno went back wearing the clothes: a silver flower head band for her hair, a pink turtle-necked-sleeveless dress extending just above her knees with a white petticoat underneath making the lower level of the dress puff out while every hemline was ruffled with white silk and the "package" had white toe shoes.

"D-does it seem too much?" she blushed

Kawamura laughed, "It suits you Ryuzaki-san. Here's your next note" he said and gave the girl a black one.

She accepted it and it had the following:

To _decide_ and leave you that _spring_, I felt. . . Like a master who left his _dog_ maybe? Geez no, I lost the beautiful girl I gratefully _depend_ on.

"Gratefully depend on?" she thought and went to her guessed place – II-C's Pet Rental.

Decide – Sada

Spring – Haru

Dog – Inu

Depend – I

"Probability of you to be late . . . 98%" Inui murmured and handed her the letter assigned to him.

Sakuno received the red note the data master was handing her, she raised her eyebrow, "Does this mean I have to go back to Momo-senpai?" Sakuno asked

Inui smirked, "You've truly mastered the art of discerning."

Sakuno giggled, "Well, I noticed that the colors of the letters correspond to my senpai-tachi's favorite ones."

"Correct Ryuzaki-san, and since you already figured it out. . ." he took the English-kanji dictionary from the girl's hands. "You won't need this. . ."

"But –"

"Oh, and you forgot someone who also likes red." Inui grinned.

Sakuno read what was on the letter:

Kami is very talented to create such a _brilliant character_ and very lenient to give her to me. Do you want to _hear_ more? Or is my princess tired of running in _circles_?

"Well at least you know I'm already tired." She responded to the letter with a pout.

"So you figured out who the other red is?" Inui asked,

Sakuno shook her head, "I'm supposed to go to the main circle but who . . . – OH!" she figured and bowed first to her senpai, "Arigatou, senpai."

"OI! OI! NYA! I heard you were about to forget that I love color red too!" Eiji pouted

Sakuno was sweat-dropped as she waved her hands, "I-iie, iie Eiji-senpai, it's not like that –"

Eiji turned his back on her with a shrug and closed eyes, "Chibiko can be so mean sometimes."

Sakuno began to worry, "I'm really sorry, Eiji-senpai!"

Eiji snickered, "Just kidding" he exclaimed as he turned back to face her with his tongue stuck out. "All righty then! Here's your last note nya!"

Sakuno accepted the green-colored note and it contained:

The _country_ - the continent, the whole world, is _crowded_ of girls, but they are nothing compared to you. _Will_ you give me your _hand_? We'll start to draw the _plan_ of our _good_ future - together.

"Well the only booth left is the Marriage Booth. . . Green. . . green. . . WAIT GRE–"

**HANDCUFFED**

Sengoku cleared his throat, "Thanks to Kikumaru-kun for catching Sa-chan. . . " Sengoku looked at them,

Sakuno was blushing while being seated beside him; who remained faceless.

Sengoku snickered, "THE TEZUKA-SAKUNO WEDDING WILL NOW TAKE PLACE!"

Fuji placed Tezuka's hands on Sakunos' and chuckled, "I told you you'd be seating comfortably."

Sakuno was sweat-dropped, "D-demo. . ."

"Now, is there someone who objects in this wedding. . . speak now or forever hold your peace!" Sengoku announced

Everybody around them were so excited and no one dared to demur, Sengoku raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I guess –"

"I do."

All and sundry looked to where the voice came from, Sengoku sneered.

Sakuno blushed, "R-ryoma-kun. . ."

Ryoma smirked "Ne, bouchu. . . Did you forget to give her the REAL LAST letter?"

Tezuka's face turned into somewhat like Ryoma's current one, "Of course. . ." he handed a silver note to Sakuno, ". . . not."

Sakuno blushingly opened the letter:

You sly princess, you held me _captive_ with your _magic_, _to_ be in-love, and feel _foolish_ is kind of _good_. I can be - I can do anything, but only for you.

She turned to see Ryoma – he was smirking at her.

Tezuka cleared his throat, "Demo. . ."

Everyone faced the later who spoke.

". . . That doesn't mean this wedding won't continue." Tezuka grinned.

Their former team members had their own way of saying the words:

"TEZUKA?! SERIOUSLY!?"

Ryoma – who was taken aback by his former bouchu's actions, hid his face beneath his bangs. "100k"

"N-nani?!" Sakuno blushed

"200" Tezuka answered

"300"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"9"

"STOP!"

Everyone then turned their tired necks to the one who stopped the two.

"I won't let my fiancé get married to anyone but me!" Nix said and hugged Ryoma's left shoulder.

Ryoma was a bit taken aback by the crazy girl beside him, "H-hey let go!"

"No! I won't let you marry that ugly! We're leaving this chaotic place! Forget these stupid people!"

"Who you calling ugly?!" Eiji shouted after Fuji translated what Nix just said.

Sakuno stood up, freed herself from the handcuffs by who-knows-how and slapped the girl hugging HER property. "Are you done?" she asked calmly, yet her figure and aura presented the exact opposite of it.

Nix held her reddened cheek, "H-how dare you–"

"HOW **DARE **_**YOU**_ mock my school and my friends?!" Sakuno shouted, she walked towards Ryoma and pulled her away from Nix, she intertwined her own fingers with the prince's "He's my husband so you can't be his fiancé!"

Ryoma widened his eyes and the others followed with their own way of being surprised. Bold move little missy.

"ALL RIGHT! CATCH THOSE WHO ARE AGAISNT THE WEDDING THAT'LL TAKE PLACE!" the stereos shouted. And the jail booth was almost broken from all those girls and boys they held captive.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I-is this really necessary Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked blushing

"Nonsense! This is perfect!" her best friend answered while adjusting her dress.

Eiji chuckled, "Good thing I had that on my bag ne Fuji?"

"You mean good thing I stopped you from making me wear it." Fuji corrected.

Surprising as it may sound, Kunimitsu Tezuka was the one to act as the priest for the RyoSaku wedding, the last wedding of the marriage booth. Clearing his throat, "We are gathered here for the nuptial of Ryoma Echizen. . ."

Sakuno looked beside her and saw Ryoma looking at her.

". . . and Sakuno Ryuzaki." Tezuka continued. "If there's someone who objects to this nuptial, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"AHEM"

The people looked not far from the booth it was the school principal, "I hate the fact that it has to be me that'll bring this up. But it's already time. 6 pm, the festival's over."

First impression of the folks: ". . ."

After-shock of the folks: "WHAT?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ryoma insisted to walk Sakuno home; they passed by the park, then Sakuno stopped. "Nani?" Ryoma asked.

"Hm?" she turned to face a curious Ryoma, "Oh, well there are a lot of questions inside my head, and until now I haven't gotten any answers."

"Guess I can tell you how Sengoku-san got closed to you." Ryoma murmured

Sakuno raised an eyebrow, "What does Kyo-kun have to do with this?"

"I Told Sengoku-san to watch over you before I left. Right before my flight, remember that my trip got delayed? I saw Sengoku-san there at the airport and took that chance to ask the favor."

Sakuno pouted, "Mou! Does that mean everything Kyo-kun did were all lies?"

"Guess not, coz I would always remind him why he's doing it."

"But why Kyo-kun?"

"Knowing his background around girls, I knew it was a matter of life and death. But I can't ask anyone else, the senpai-tachi are too suspicious. Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai are too weird, Fuji-senpai's too dangerous, Oishi-senpai's too protective, and Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai would just blow it, Tezuka-bouchu's too suspicious if he does it."

"And Kawamura-senpai?"

"Too hyper. Remember what he did to you back there at the Water Village?"

Sakuno sweat-dropping-ly nodded.

"Anymore questions?"

"Well I did receive this letter along with some jasmines a few days ago. But it had the initials KS in it so I thought it was Kyo-kun."

Ryoma smirked, "I was also the one behind it."

"So you're a poet now?"

Ryoma was caught off-guard for a while, "W-well I did have some help. . ."

Sakuno giggled. . . "Demo, why is it KS?"

Ryoma, "Other than making you think it was your 'Kyo-kun' KS meant something else."

"Eh nani wa?"

"Klutzily Shy"

"Mou!" she pouted "Ryoma-kun can be so mean sometimes!"

"Finally. . . " he said as he went near her

"F-finally what?"

"I missed you saying my name. And that long hair of yours" he smirked

"Corny. You said you don't like my hair!" she blushed and looked away.

"That's only in tennis. But I was pretty amazed how you managed to win your games with that weight on your head. AND Hey, I said I can be anything. . . " he tilted her chin up, ". . . but only for you."

'He watches my matches?' she thought and blushed while hiding her face beneath her bangs. "It's too bad ne?" she suddenly spoke

"What's too bad?"

Sakuno blushed, "W-well . . . we weren't married . . . so I guess Nix-san's still your fiancée."

"Who cares about that wedding?"

Sakuno's heart started to ache, what did he meant by who cares about that wedding talk!? Ryoma's gesture slowly and surely answered her question.

"Who needs it. . ." he scooped inside his pocket, "when we can have one in real life?" he kneeled down. "Hey I know this' kind of corny like you said. And I'm not the kind of guy to do this. But everything you've heard through those little notes I made . . . every single one of them is true. . . This world full of girls none can be compared. To someone like you, remarkably rare. You light up my world, the flame of my soul. You are the pin-up; my lover's your role. So Ryuzaki Sakuno . . . will you marry me?"

Sakuno was all teary-eyed, "O-OF COURSE!" she exclaimed. Ryoma happily slipped the diamond-studded silver ring on her ring finger and twirled her in the air afterwards. Ryoma kissed her immediately after placing the girl down. "I-I love you. . . Ryoma-kun. . ."

"Aishiteiru yo Sakuno. . ."

"You caught that?" a spiky-haired guy asked,

Fuji gave them a thumbs up after placing the camera safely in his bag, "I'm sure Nanako-san and the others' will be happy to see this."

"Thank you for all the help, Sengoku" Tezuka worded and bowed.

Sengoku was sweat-dropped; "No need to get formal Tezuka-kun. . . besides, everything that happened this day was all his idea." He confessed, referring to Ryoma. He looked at the two young lovers near them. . . "Omede–" his murmurs were stopped when –

"OMM MEDETOU! OCHIBI! OCHIBIKO!" Eiji cheered and hugged the two. Knowing that their covers were blown, their senpai-tachi went out of their hiding place and congratulated the two who were blushing right at that moment.

"Quite the poet ne Echizen?" Fuji teased

"Cut it out Fuji-senpai!"

"He's my husband so he's not your fiancé, nice one Sa-chan." Sengoku mimicked his little sister-like.

"M-mou!" Sakuno blushed and was suddenly on Ryoma's arms, caged once again in her rightful place.

d(O.O)b

**Hizakagi:** *raises an eyebrow* and you call my **Chibi Hime** fanfic corny

**Aikie:** *nods in agreement* yup

**Silver:** *twitches* OI AIKIE! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!

**All three:** **Read and Review Minna-san!**


	2. The Girlfriend He never Had - Preview

**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him.

**Summary: **Sakuno finds herself married to Ryoma Echizen–who wasn't satisfied at being the No.1 Tennis Player/Tycoon/Vocalist. Sakuno didn't know that Ryoma fell in love w/ a girl who left him for another. Now the girl shows up and wants to take Ryoma from her.

**Gifts and Curses : The Girlfriend I Never Had**

**Chapter 1 : Agreement**

"_You need to relax for a bit Ryoma" his manager advised_

_Ryoma twitched from irritation, "I don't need any rest."_

"_I guess you don't need rest . . . what you need, is a wife."_

"_What do you mean?!"_

"_Come on Echizen, you know I'm not the only one who wants that to happen! In fact, 100% of the population who knows you wants it as well! And that means the whole world!" his manager explained_

This was what's in his mind for the whole trip. It was the 6th of January, one winter afternoon. Driving from Tokyo to Karuizawa, he didn't know why he had to build a mansion on Cereas Minari – why did he have to buy the whole land in the first place? As he drove his way to the mansion, he passed a little cottage. But that wasn't the thing that caught his eye – he saw a lady – with her hair cascaded until her mid-thigh, chocolate eyes, rosy thin lips and a petite nose, dressed in a short purple colored gown of durable material extending to her ankles, with an ankle length skirt over a homespun white petticoat, covered by a long apron of pink linen (kind of like a female commoner's outfit in fairytales) – who was, begging – as what he inferred, to two policemen. He was curious, nonetheless he drove away.

d(_ _)b

"Please, my family has nowhere else to stay if we leave this place." Sakuno pleaded.

One of the guards sighed, "Miss this is now a private property, I'm sorry but you have to leave."

Sakuno was determined, "How can it be that we weren't informed about this? This place belongs to no one."

"I'm very sorry, but this area was bought a week ago. We'll give you three days to leave, if not – you'll be living in jail, we're very – "

But before the guard could say his apology once more, he was slapped by Sakuno. "How cruel you are!" she shouted.

Now the police was mad, "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean I can't hit you!" he fumed and raised his hand; he was gritty to slap back the lady. Sakuno remained brave, she closed her eyes . . . she waited – but alas! Nothing happened.

"What kind of educated person are you?" Sakuno suddenly heard, she opened her eyes – dark green hair, golden orbs that resembled to that of a cat, well-built body clad by Calvin Klein clothing. The man stepped closer to them. "Especially for a policeman, you should review the law. If I remember correctly, according to the Universal Declaration of Human Rights [1948]Preamble, Article 5 – No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment."

The slapped officer gritted his teeth, "Just who do you think you are?!"

The man shot him a glare "I am, Ryoma Takeuchi Echizen."

Sakuno looked at the two officers who straightened themselves; it's as if they saw a ghost. Poor little lady, because of her dedication to make her family live comfortable and happy, she lost track of current events. She looked at the Echizen guy, surprisingly he was looking at her too. She took back her glance and looked down, a shade of red colored her cheeks.

Ryoma on the other hand smirked at the lady's reaction then turned the two policemen. "What is it you bring forth to such a young lady?" he asked them.

"M-Mr. Echizen, this lady and her family have been ordered by the authorities to leave this area since it is now a private property." The un-slapped officer explained.

"We've been living here ever since I can remember, this has been my homeland." Sakuno protested

Ryoma looked at the young brunette "I see. . ."

Silence conquered the area, no one wanted to break the deafening stillness of the current place.

"Officers, you may go now. I'll handle this." Ryoma ordered.

"But sir –"

"That is an order, you're shooing this lady and her family because this place is owned by someone else . . . and yet you don't know who the holder is?" Ryoma asked them. But they were still, he took his phone from his pocket and dialed a number, "Yes hello, it's Echizen, I need you to talk to some people here . . . yes . . . okay." Ryoma handed the phone to one of the officers.

"Yes hello? A-ub, M-Mr. Tooyama, yes, yes. . . yes sir. Y-yes sir, good day" the officer said and handed back the phone.

Ryoma smirked, as he took back his cell, "I own this place, so you can leave now." The two policemen proceeded as soon as Ryoma finished his sentence. He sighed, and then turned to the dazed young lady.

Sakuno took notice of the fact that the young man's eyes were set on her. "Th-thank you!" she said and bowed.

He smirked, "You think that's like that?"

Sakuno looked at him, he had a plan, that's for sure. "W-what do you mean?"

"What can you offer?"

"O-offer?"

"It's not free"

That hit her – it was better verbally arguing with the two guards than this guy, his words are short – but deadly and straightforward. Suddenly, a crying little girl ran towards the lady in front of Ryoma.

"Mommy, are we still leaving the house?" the girl with dark green hair and chocolate brown eyes asked in between her sobs.

Sakuno crouched down, "Saia, please get back inside, Mommy is having a conversation with her visitor, and remember what I told you about proper behavior?" Hearing this, the girl nodded. As Saia walked inside, Ryoma was looking at the disappearing figure.

Sakuno turned back to the man in front of her, "I'll give you anything – just let my family live here in peace."

"Marry me." Ryoma said seriously.

d(O_O)b

THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF A NEW FIC I'M WORKING ON, please tell me what you think. (If I should post this or not)


End file.
